


Gaijin Love Story

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo are sent out on a mission that requires them to pretend like they are engaged. But what if there are real feelings lingering beneath the facade?





	Gaijin Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my fics, make requests, and more, please check out my [Tumblr](http://dragestilwrites.tumblr.com) and my [Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/dragestilwrites)

It always rained at the worst times, Hanzo thought, as they stood under the small awning protecting the bus stop from the elements. Their mission was already complicated enough with the particulars of their cover. They didn’t need bad weather to literally muddy the waters further. But Jesse was smiling even as he retrieved a small umbrella from the bag slung across his torso. He opened it with a small click and it popped up, creating a canopy above them to keep them dry.

“Cheer up, Han,” Jesse said as his free arm reached down to interlace his fingers with Hanzo’s and draw him closer. “Stay next to me and we’ll both stay dry.”

Jesse’s grasp was warm. His thumb brushed gently over the back of Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo tried to remind himself that this was all part of their cover. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he was roped into this all, but now there was no backing out. Their target was hosting an event for couples planning their weddings. It was, of course, actually a distraction to cover for the weapon smuggling ring he was running. But the event was the best excuse to get close to him.

So Hanzo found himself in Tokyo with Jesse so close they could share their warmth and rain pattering softly on the umbrella above them. He had protested that Genji could have gone. He had pressed that, even though no one would mistake McCree for a local, the man knew plenty enough Japanese to get by. But they had been chosen to work as a team. The commander seemed to take pleasure in Hanzo’s terse arguments and the lazy grin on Jesse’s face as he watched it all unfold. ‘You two have an outstanding track record when you work together. No more discussions - your flight leaves tonight,’ the commander finally said when Hanzo’s protests ran dry.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Hanzo said as he glanced up at Jesse.

“Aren’t you? Tokyo’s great! Haven’t been here in ages.”

“You’ve been to Tokyo?”

“A few times, yeah. Maybe you haven’t noticed but I’m not so good at sittin’ still.”

“Oh I’ve noticed,” Hanzo answered with a small chuckle.

“So how are we handlin’ this mission? Bein’ serious for a second,” Jesse said after a few moments of walking in silence.

“We are to get-”

“No, no. I know the outline - I mean us two personally. I’m holdin’ your hand but I didn’t even ask. Not very gentlemanly of me.”

“They must believe we are engaged. I would expect hand-holding to be a minimum requirement for creating such a belief.”

“Y’know why don’t we grab some food, take it back to the hotel, and talk about this there? I’m starvin’ and good food makes any conversation better.”

Hanzo agreed with a nod and allowed Jesse to lead them through the streets on a quest for dinner. They ended up in a convenience store, grabbing familiar comforts from their pasts. Something about being in old territory but an entirely new situation brought cravings for nostalgic tastes to soothe anxieties. Jesse paid as Hanzo watched in quiet wonder at the ease with which his faux-fiancé spoke to the cashier. It was strange to hear Jesse speak Japanese. They only ever spoke in English, and it was a rare occasion when he would catch snippets of conversation between Genji and Jesse when they were shouting at each other in Japanese while playing video games.

“Ready to go?” Jesse asked, and Hanzo was shaken out of his thoughts.

Hanzo took the bag with their dinner and drinks as they stepped outside and Jesse reopened the little umbrella. His arm wrapped easily around Hanzo’s shoulders as they began their journey to the hotel. It wasn’t far, and they were both wordlessly eager to get off the streets and into somewhere warm and dry. They didn’t speak until they were at the front desk, handing over passports to check in, and then they fell silent again until they were safely behind the closed and locked door of their room.

“I think I stayed here when I was younger,” Jesse said once they had settled in and spread out their meals on the small table between them. “Not in a room this nice, but I was payin’ my own way.”

“It’s strange to hear you speak with such familiarity about Japan,” Hanzo admitted, “and to hear you speak so fluently. I did not know you could.”

“It never came up I guess,” Jesse answered with a small shrug. “It’s usually all business talk, y’know?”

“How did you start speaking to Genji in Japanese?”

“Just some team bondin’. Commander thought it was smart to leave the choice up to us what to do. That karaoke bar didn’t know what it had comin’,” Jesse said with a distant smile.

Hanzo chuckled at the thought. He could only imagine the trouble Genji and Jesse must have been up to. He understood now why the commander had taken to pairing Jesse with him rather than his younger brother. Perhaps he was meant to be a sobering force. He smiled absently before taking another sip.

“You really think my Japanese’s that good?” Jesse prodded after several moments of silence. “Don’t practice as much as I used to.”

“You are fluent not only in the language, but the customs. You must have studied our culture.”

“I lived here a while and did a lotta people watchin’. Nothin’ like sittin’ back at a cafe and just seein’ what you can see. And I did read a bit. I was tryin’ to blend in as much as I could while lookin’ like this. Understanding the culture is important to fitting in.”

Hanzo had set his beer down and was watching Jesse intently. For the dozenth time, he thought about the way Jesse’s boisterous personality could easily cover up his intelligence and drive. He thought about how flannel shirts and a cowboy hat could mask deep concern for the opinions and well-being of others. Hanzo exhaled a breath he’d been subconsciously holding and took another sip.

“Your efforts show. You are impressive.”

Jesse froze and he blinked a few times. Hanzo had never been the sort to throw around compliments. He rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. He hadn’t planned for that when he was in the captain’s quarters after hours negotiating to be sent on this mission. He had been trying to find time to spend on his own with Hanzo for months. It had started a month or two after the commander began teaming them up instead of sending Jesse out with the younger Shimada.

Hanzo was a ready match for Genji in skill. He was efficient and precise and never failed to get the job done. And he was a useful pair of eyes to have on the team, helping keep both of them aware of any nearby threats. And sometimes when it was late and they were laying low at a hotel and Hanzo thought he was sleeping, Jesse would hear Hanzo humming quiet songs to himself as he cleaned his gear and mentally reviewed the day. Those moments felt almost as intimate as this one, only a small table and heavy air between them as a faint warmth crept into Jesse’s cheeks.

“Jesse?”

Jesse realised he had been staring, mouth slightly open with words stuck fast to his tongue. He swallowed them down, blinked slowly, and then took a hasty sip of his own beer to wash away his sudden nerves. He nodded his head as he took another sip and settled his free hand on the table to keep himself grounded.   
“Do you still wish to talk about our interactions during this mission?”

“I think we oughta,” Jesse said, though he wondered whether he actually wanted to have this sort of talk. “You said you don’t mind holdin’ hands, but is there anything you do mind?”

Hanzo was quiet and still, and Jesse wondered if his question was too bold or maybe just too broad. But he didn’t interrupt the silence. He would allow Hanzo time, if that was what he needed. He couldn’t help but question if his patience would pay. Finally Hanzo took a deep breath and looked firmly at Jesse.

“No. I will inform you if you cross any lines.”

Maybe it was the exhaustion from a long flight and a long walk. Maybe it was too much beer before properly eating. Maybe he’d just finally lost his mind. He couldn’t say. All he knew was that he was moving before he could think. All he knew was that his fingers were sliding into Hanzo’s hair, loosening from its tie and running through the smooth locks. All he knew was that he was kissing Hanzo because he needed to know the taste, the feel, the essence of the moment when their lips touched.

And before he could stop himself, before impulse gave way to embarrassment and anxiety, strong hands were on him. One settled on his hip and the other rested on his back, pulling him close until he was straddling Hanzo’s lap. When Jesse pulled back to take ragged gasps for air and to cool air on his flaming cheeks, Hanzo’s lips found his pulse and pressed hot kisses up and down his neck and throat.

“Is this part of the mission?” Jesse asked breathlessly.

“If you want it to be,” Hanzo answered.

“Could it be...more?”

“If you want it to be.”

Jesse could see the faint flush in Hanzo’s cheek. He could hear the hunger in his voice. Had they been dancing around each other unaware for long? Had the commander been a bit too quick to allow the roster change? Jesse couldn’t question anything for much longer as Hanzo’s lips found his again and his attention shifted to trying to get Hanzo out of his shirt without breaking contact for more than a moment.

“I have only one rule if this is more than a mission,” Hanzo breathed, breath warm where it brushed past Jesse’s ear.

“Anything! Whatever you want, honeybee, it’s yours.”

“Whatever you say, tell the truth. If this is real, tell no lies.”

“Oh fuck me, Han. You’re all I want. You’re all I _have_ wanted.”

“That can be arranged.”

Dinner was forgotten as they lost themselves in each other. Their hands wandered and searched for all the right places to touch, to caress, to hold. They kissed with burning lungs and hungry hearts. They stood gracelessly and stumbled to the bed, shedding clothes as fast as they could along the way. Jesse found himself lying flat on his back in the middle of the mattress as Hanzo kneeled above him.

“Is this really happening?” Jesse breathed.

“I hope so,” Hanzo replied before leaning down and licking along Jesse’s hardening cock.

Jesse groaned and his fingers curled into Hanzo’s hair, pressing into his scalp with blunt nails. Hanzo didn’t seem to mind as he stroked Jesse leisurely while lapping at the tip of his growing erection. When Jesse’s hips twitched upward eagerly, Hanzo pulled back with a wicked and wondrous smirk. He reached to his bag, left by the foot of the bed, and withdrew a small bottle of lube. He made sure Jesse was watching as he carefully turned around and leaned forward, resting on an elbow and his knees with his ass facing Jesse. He slicked up the fingers of his free hand before slowly running one digit around his rim.

Jesse had to bite his lip to keep in the undignified sound he made at the sight of Hanzo presented so beautifully in front of him. Hanzo seemed well aware of the effect he was having on Jesse and he relished in taking his time to draw out the anticipation and desire. He couldn’t entirely stifle his own noises, though, and when Jesse’s hand cupped an ass cheek and squeezed, Hanzo let out a hungry moan.

Neither of them could stand to wait any longer. Hanzo turned back around and crawled up the bed until his hips hovered above Jesse’s. He used his still slick hand to stroke Jesse’s cock - once, twice, and then he was guiding the tip inside his stretched entrance. As he sunk down slowly, he settled his hands on Jesse’s bare chest. Jesse’s hands squeezed his hips as he began a steady rocking motion, seeking to take Jesse deeper with every roll of his hips. Jesse wondered if this was just an exceptionally vivid dream. It felt like a fantasy.

Every move Hanzo made was deliberate and they drove Jesse mad. After a few minutes of this perfect torture, he decided to make a change. He wrapped an arm around Hanzo’s back, leaned upward, and then flipped them both over so their positions were reversed. He hooked one of Hanzo’s legs over his shoulder as he drove deep into Hanzo. Hanzo’s hand came up to catch his cheek and then they were kissing again, and with every thrust it felt like the borders between them were growing thinner and thinner until it was impossible to know where one ended at the other began. Their pace quickened and then grew frantic as they chased their messy ends.

“Hanzo, I’m-”

“I know.”

Jesse’s hips snapped against Hanzo’s a few more times before he pushed as far in as he could and then stilled, breathing heavily with his body hovering just above Hanzo’s. Hanzo gasped out Jesse’s name as Jesse’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him to completion. Hanzo’s head fell back and his hair was a messy halo on the pillow behind him. The room was warm and the air was thick.

Jesse pulled out after several long minutes still tangled with each other. And then he was sidling up next to Hanzo, nudging him onto his side, pressing his bare chest to Hanzo’s back and holding him snug against it. Hanzo couldn’t help but yawn as he settled into Jesse’s warm and comforting embrace.

“I think I’m in love, honeybee.”

“That makes two of us, _anata_.”


End file.
